


A Little Witch Shop

by Plagg



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Witch AU, listen it's cute i promise, witch shop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: “I’m not sure!” Patton said as he reached the picture window, flipping the sign to ‘OPEN.’  “I just feel like today is going to be…different.  A really good different!”Logan rolled his eyes and went to count out the money in the register.  “You say that every morning, I believe.”





	A Little Witch Shop

The bell above the door rang cheerily as Patton stepped outside, broom in hand.  It was an early morning, just before 8 am, and the shop owner had to make sure his store was up to standards.  One of those standards was obviously appearance, so sweeping the spring petals and pollen from the concrete steps every morning was a must.

Patton took his wand from it’s spot on his belt, concentrating his energy quickly to make the rose quartz gem glow brighter and brighter until- “Sweep, please!”

The broom in his hand began to glow, and when Patton let go of it, it started to move.  Patton leaned against the railing on the steps as his broom got to work.  From inside the shop, he could hear fussing and the sound of birds chirping, and he could only snicker.  “Looks like Roman and Logan are here!”  The broom stilled, and Patton grabbed it quickly, headed back inside.

“Patton, watch out!  Don’t let her outside!”

“What?”

Suddenly, a bright flash of red came zooming toward Patton, and he yelped, grabbing the brim of his hat and yanking it down to cover his eyes as the cardinal smashed against his head.  The shop was quiet, save for the ticking clock, until Roman started to snicker.  And those snickers turned to laughter.  Soon the younger witch was doubled over in his laughter.

“Ohhhh!” Patton took the bird by the feet and guided to Roman, plopping it on top of his head.  “I think it’s your turn to clean the reading room, isn’t it?”

“What?!  I did it last time!”

“But Logan’s already dusting, isn’t he?”

The pair looked over, and by the bookshelf stood Roman’s brother, smug smile on his face as he pushed his glasses up and fixed buttons on his vest.  Roman glared at him, but that only made Logan’s grin worse.

“Fine!  Fine, I’ll clean the damn reading room…” Roman grumbled, snatching his wand from his belt.

“Ah, ah, ah, by hand!” Patton added when the tapestry fell closed.  “And you know I can tell if you used magic!”  From in the room, he could hear Roman’s whining.  He giggled and shook his head, stepping closer to Logan.

“Perhaps if he learned to control his familiar and not let her just fly wild, then he wouldn’t have to worry about cleaning in there so often,” Logan said with a snicker, laying down the feather duster.

“We’ll see!” Patton said, hands behind his back as he twirled around on one foot.

Logan quirked a brow at the older witch.  “What has you even cheerier than normal, Patton?”

“I’m not sure!” Patton said as he reached the picture window, flipping the sign to ‘OPEN.’  “I just feel like today is going to be…different.  A really good different!”

Logan rolled his eyes and went to count out the money in the register.  “You say that every morning, I believe.”

* * *

 

“A-A-ACHOO!”

“Shut up.”

“Wow, Virgil, you’re so kind to me.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and flicked his hair from his eyes, squinting against the bright sun on the sidewalk.  It was a pleasant spring day, or at least it would be if he weren’t stuck chaperoning his dorky cousin.  “Dee, you’ve been sneezing your head off for the past _five hours_ , what do you want me to say?!”

“Some spell to make me stop sneezing would be nice, for one,” Dee responded, snatching his hat from his head and sneezing into it.

“Hocus pocus, stop sneezing-ocus!  There.”

“That’s not a real spell and you _know_ it.”

“I’m not wasting my energy on your allergies!”

The two could have kept arguing for hours over something so simple, but it was a wind chime that shut them up, drawing their attention to a little shop across the street.  The little shop was clearly a magic shop, and it seemed to draw them in.  Soon enough the two boys were across the street standing in front of “ _Stay a Spell_ ” with enormous curiosity.

“I dare you to go in first.”

“No, you!”

“No, you, Virgil!  You’re the older one!”

“So?!”

Dee started to push Virgil up the steps, so Virgil took him by the buttons of his cloak and dragged him as well, and the two fought and argued their way up the steps and inside, bell ringing above them.

“Welcome!  Can we help-“

In front of the two stood a man in overalls, hiking boots, and a witch’s hat.  The complete opposite of any other witch they’d ever met.  It was distracting enough for Dee to not notice Virgil’s hand still clawing at his face, and for Virgil to be completely unaware of the hand yanking his hair.

“Logan!” the older man said, a cheery smile on his face.  “What did I tell you, different!”

And Virgil and Dee could only look to each other in confusion, wondering what exactly that meant for them.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @pirate-patton and come scream with me


End file.
